And Various Others
by JessWinchester
Summary: One-shots I've written for Stydia that are too short to be their own story, but still deserved posting. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any songs or references made throughout this collection.
1. His New Girlfriend

When Kira insisted on hosting pack night, no one really seemed skeptical as they were all taking turns. But when they all had arrived and had been hanging out for about an hour, there was a collective groan that could probably be heard throughout the whole of Beacon Hills.

"Come on, guys! It'll be fun!" Kira yelled over the shouts of protest.

"Why karaoke?" Scott groaned.

"Why not?" Lydia spoke, surprising them, as she had been relatively quiet, "I say, each of us has to sing at least once. It'll be funny, and I think we all deserve to laugh a little."

Malia sighed, "Oh my God, do we have to?"

Kira grinned, "Who's first?"

After Stiles and Scott did a horrible rendition of "I've Had The Time Of My Life," complete with a ballroom dance to match, Kira sang a very ironic version of "Animal," directed at Scott, and Malia sang "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark," it was Lydia's turn.

Lydia flipped through her phone before connecting it to the speakers, smiling widely, microphone in hand.

The song started and Kira yelled, "I love this song!"

Lydia laughed before beginning.

_I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_I go on to many dates [chuckle]_

_But I can't make 'em stay_

_At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm_

_That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

Lydia grinned while singing, knowing how well the lyrics pertained to what people said about her at school, what with the boyfriends and playing dumb.

When she got the chorus, she pulled Allison up with her, laughing as they danced back to back, jumping up and down.

No matter the mood she was in, she could always count on Allison to cheer her up, and with Stiles bringing Malia and pretty much cementing her place in the pack, she still managed to do just that by dancing with her.

During the break Allison's eyes widened before she yelled, "Oh this is my favorite part!"

Lydia giggled before continuing, "Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, you could've been getting down to this sick beat."

Lydia looked over at Stiles and Malia, rolling her eyes before singing, "My ex-man brought his new girlfriend, she's like 'Oh my god,' but I'm just gonna shake."

Scott followed her gaze, and suppressed a grin. He was happy for his best friend, but her knew how mad Malia made Lydia, showing up just as her and Stiles were progressing with their relationship.

By the look on Stiles's face, he had quite the idea that Lydia was singing to him, and honestly, Lydia couldn't care less.


	2. Your Mom Noticed

"Kira!"

Kira looked up from her locker and to her boyfriend's face, and smiled, "Hey, Scott."

"Hey," he mimicked her before quickly kissing her.

After he pulled away, Scott asked, "Have you hung out with Lydia lately?"

Kira furrowed her eyebrows, "Uhm, not recently, really. She always said she was busy."

"Stiles too. I figured they were doing research about Lydia's grandmother, but he keeps cancelling our plans, every single time."

In the middle of Scott's sentence, Kira started smiling, looking over his shoulder before replying, "I think I can understand why now."

Scott turned around toward the door of the school that Stiles and Lydia had just came in through. Lydia was laughing at something Stiles had said while his hands were flying through the air, trying to explain to her why they absolutely had to watch the Marvel movies in the correct order.

They reached their friends, and Lydia rolled her eyes, making Stiles groan before looking at Scott.

"What?"

Scott continued to stare at him with a confused look on his face, "You two seem more friendly than usual."

"You and Kira seem friendly," Stiles replied without a thought.

"Scott and I are dating," Kira said, stating the obvious.

Lydia smirked, looking up at Stiles, and back at the couple in front of them, "Stiles and I are dating."

Scott's eyes widened, while his mouth opened and closed, trying to figure out what to say.

"Dude!" He finally exclaimed, "You didn't tell me! How long?"

Stiles looked down at Lydia, "A month and a half. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't notice. Your mom noticed, Scott."

"What?"

Lydia just laughed before dragging Stiles down the hall, saying, "We have to get to class."


	3. Why Ya Wanna?

I look up from my menu, laughing at something Allison says, smiling at her before looking around the restaurant we were seated it. We were both back in Beacon Hills for a while, as we were both on spring break from college. In sophomore year, I still haven't had another boyfriend, or anything. Considering my personality, Allison is surprised I have lasted this far, and I am too. But I can't see myself moving on, and while surveying my surroundings, I see the exact reason why.

I squeak, ducking my head under my menu, only showing my eyes above it. Allison meets me at eye level.

"Uhm. Lydia, what are you doing?"

"Shh! They're here, Allison. _He_'s here."

Allison's eyes grow wide, half smiling due to the fact that although my beautiful nightmare just showed up, so had her boyfriend.

"Lydia, you can't avoid Stiles forever," Allison says, giving me a pitying look.

"I can try!" I say a bit louder than intended, catching the attention of both boys that were currently the topic of conversation.

"Shit," I mutter as they start walking over.

I see Scott smirk at me before kissing Allison, no doubt hearing my heart speed up. They both take a seat in our booth.

"Hey, Allison, Lydia," Scott says from across the table.

"Hey Scott," I respond as Allison smiles.

Stiles sits next to me, dressed in an old black t-shirt I used to love wearing to bed due to how it smells like him.

"Lydia, hey," Stiles start, "You look beautiful as ever."

He smiles sincerely, and I blush scarlet red, "Thanks, Stiles."

I tuck my face into the menu, as I still haven't ordered.

The waitress comes over, and I'm forced to look up. After she leaves, I find myself staring at Stiles, someone I hadn't seen in almost two years since our big fight and break up.

Allison starts talking to Stiles, asking him about college while I remain quiet until I hear the infamous question I somehow knew she'd ask, just to get on my nerves.

"So, Stiles, have you been seeing anyone?"

My head snaps up to see Stiles blushing and muttering a, "No."

"You know, Lydia hasn't either. In fact, she hasn't been with anyone since you two bro-"

"Okay! Allison, I think that's enough. I really have to go. My, uhm, mother wanted me to pick up something for her, so, I, uh, better go."

I walk out of my side of the booth, thankful it had an opening at my side, and quickly walked out of the restaurant hearing Scott say one thing before I couldn't hear them anymore.

"That was just cold, Allison. She looked so embarrassed."

I push the door open, hearing the ding of the bell before practically running to my car, and pulling out of my spot, driving to God knows where.

Ironically, I end up at the high school, where I know Danny is working as a part time substitute. I smile to myself, getting out of my car, and walking into the school, and toward the front desk.

"Hi, I was just wondering if Daniel Mahealani was working today."

The lady behind the desk looked up, and smiled slightly at me before checking the computers.

"Yes. He's substituting for Mr. Finstock's economics class at the moment. Would you like a pass?"

"Sure," I say, smiling slightly before filling out the form.

I take a lanyard from her, ringing it around my neck before strolling through the halls, overcome by memories. I spot the locker room on my way, reminding me of my first kiss with Stiles.

Pushing the thought away, I tap on the economics classroom door two minutes before the bell is due to ring, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Danny motions me in.

"You guys can just talk for the rest of the period," he says to the class before turning back to me, and enveloping me in a hug.

He pulls away, and looks at me with sad eyes, "You saw Stiles, didn't you?"

"I wish he'd say something rude, and make me glad we broke it off."

"I know, I know. Stiles visited me yesterday with Scott. He wouldn't stop talking about wanting to see you, Lydia. I don't think it's possible for him to say something bad about you."

I sigh, "Why did I let him go?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, you blamed yourself for almost killing him, when it wasn't your fault, and didn't want to put him in danger. It was out of love."

I scoff, "I didn't love Stiles Stilinski."

Danny smirks, "Didn't?"

My eyes widen, and Danny continues, "Go. You have to get your man back. We'll catch up later, yeah? Oh, and by the way, Jackson's back too."

I protest, but Danny practically pushes me out of the door.

* * *

I walk back into the diner, spotting my friends still sitting where I left them, and sit down, throwing my head in my hands.

Allison laugh at my appearance, "I thought you had to bring something to your mom."

I glare at her, "Ally, I'm really not in the mood."

Seeing my expression, her face turns more serious, "What is it?"

I groan, "Jackson. He'd back from freaking England, and I swear if I see him again after last time he came back, I'm going to snap his freaking neck, and feed it to Scott on the next full moon."

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Uhm, no thanks, Lydia. I'll pass on that."

"Fine. Then I'll just get some mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up his freaking ass."

Scott's eyes widen as he laughs, "You know, Stiles once said the same thing to Ethan in high school."

I look over at Stiles as he looks at me, and Scott and Allison look between us before excusing themselves to another table. Oblivious to them spying on us, Stiles starts to talk.

"Look, Lydia. I think we need to talk about this because ever since we broke up, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and your green eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. With your weird, nerdy obsessions that are absolutely adorable, and our movie nights, and I'm still completely head over heels in love with you. And I wasn't supposed to say that God, damnit, I always mess everythi-"

I cut him off but leaning up to connect my lips with his, ignoring the sound of Allison high-fiving Scott.

I break away, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. So, you, uh, want to get coffee sometime?"

I smile, pushing his shoulder before kissing him again.


	4. Out In The Open

I sigh, setting my tray down on our normal lunch table next to my boyfriend, again, Scott. I roll my eyes as I watch Lydia and Stiles across the table bicker like they're an old married couple.

"Honestly, I don't know why it matters if you don't have a better grade than me in Mythology. It's one class, Lydia!" Stiles says, throwing his hands in the air.

Lydia scoffs, "I'm a freaking banshee, and you're human. How does that not make sense to you?"

Scott speaks up, "You know, if you guys just kissed and got over all of this, maybe Lydia could realize that she actually returns feelings."

I smirk at Scott. Looking at Stiles, I see him blushing, but Lydia's expression causes me to be confused.

"It's not that easy, Scott!" Lydia exclaims.

"Oh?" Scott laughs, "And how would you know?"

Lydia gives Scott a blank look, "Because I've kissed Stiles before."

My smirk wipes off my face, and Scott's eyes widen.

"Lyd, it doesn't even count," Stiles says, letting his head fall into his hands, obviously embarrassed.

"Wait, you did what? Why would that not count?" I speak up.

"Stiles had a panic attack while the whole Darach thing was going on, and in order to get him to hold his breath, I kissed him."

Lydia casually takes a fork full of salad, dipping it in ceasar salad.

Stiles looks up, face pink from bushing, "Exactly. It wasn't like she wanted to kiss me, Scott."

Lydia scoffs, "Well, I never said that."

Now it was Stiles' turn to look at her with surprise, "What?"

"Honestly, if I didn't want to kiss you, I would have stopped when you relaxed. Which was almost immediately."

Stiles gets up, dragging Lydia behind him by the hand, "We need to talk."

"But my salad! Stilinski!" Lydia punches his arm, but to no avail.

When they're out the door, I turn to Scott, "What the hell?"


	5. I Never Told You

A/N: Malia and Stiles are just friends, and Allison is still alive.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_-Colbie Caillat_

"You miss him."

I look up from my nails abruptly, looking at Malia, Kira, and Allison around me as we were situated in Kira's bedroom for our weekly sleepover.

"What?" I ask Malia, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Stiles. You miss him. I can smell it on you."

I slowly shake my head, "No. Stiles and I are fine."

Kira looks at me with sad eyes, "He's been distant. I can see that. You guys aren't as close as you were."

Looking at my friends, I see there's no way to get out of this conversation, and I sigh, "We used to have sleepovers. Freaking sleepovers, honestly. And now he won't even look at me, and I don't know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Lydia," Allison says, wrapping her arms around me.

"Allie, do you remember when you were with Scott, and you were telling me what it felt like to be in love? All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall and you cannot breathe until you're with him? Allie, I can't breathe.I can't freaking breathe even when I am around him. It's like, right when I realize what I have, he lets go. And I never realized what you meant, being in love. But now I do, and all it is is pain because I never told him."

"So tell him now, Lydia," Kira says, "It's Stiles. He didn't let go. He's completely in love with you."

"I'm not so sure."

And now I miss everything about you

I can't believe it, I still want you

After all the things we've been through

I miss everything about you

Without you, whoa...

I see your blue eyes

Every time I close mine

You make it hard to see

Where I belong to

When I'm not around you

It's like I'm not with me

"I think I scared her off, Scott."

Scott looks up from his lacrosse stick he was fiddling with, "Who? Lydia?"

I nod, "It was like we were dating without actually dating, and when we were together, it seemed like she was scared of it going any further, so I've been giving her space, but now she won't even look at me."

"Dude, she looks at you all the time. You just don't see her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think she wanted space, Stiles. I think she was scared because it was something she never felt before because when she looks at you now all I can smell is sadness and love."

But I never told you

What I should have said

No, I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)

I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)

After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)

I miss everything about you

Without you, whoa…

Staring at him in class only makes it worse, and I can't deal with this any longer. Stiles Stilinski is going to explain why he's doing this if it's the last thing I get out of him.

Glancing over one last time, I sigh.

Spending so much time with the dork over the past few years in the pack has definitely changed me into someone I never thought I'd be. Loving someone I never thought I would. He was just the stupid boy with a huge crush on me, there to help my self-esteem. But, he's so much more.

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)

Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)

After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)

I miss everything about you

Without you, whoa, no, no...

"Stiles Stilinski."

I look up from my phone to the bedroom doorway to see Lydia standing there.

"I was just going to call you."

For a second I think I see her eyes soften before she shakes her head and looks at me again.

"Why have you been ignoring me? What did I do wrong? Because I thought we really had something going, and then it was just gone."

"You were scared. I never want to scare you."

I stand up and walk to her so we're only a few inches apart, and I can feel her breath on my neck. I lift up my hands and wipe her eyes, threatening to form tears.

"I was scared because I've never felt so loved, and I have never loved someone that much."

"Why didn't you say something? We could have gone slower, Lyds."

"I don't want to go slow."

When she kisses me, there is no hesitation in my response, wrapping my arms around her waist, as her hands go to my hair.

"I love you," she whispers.

And it's the best thing I've ever heard.

"I love you too, Princess. Forever."


End file.
